


De Vents et Terres Rouges

by timehaschangedme



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: E non vuoi che qualche cosa capiti?, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praticamente tanto sesso con poca pochissima trama, Quindi il mio tentativo di scrivere dello smut, Sono in viaggio soli soletti, eh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Ermal guarda in lontananza e Fabrizio lo osserva poco distante mentre sta lì immobile sull'orlo del precipizio, sfidando ogni legge fisica e ogni logica umana. Il contrasto tra la sua figura nera e lo sfondo plumbeo gli ricorda quei quadri del Romanticismo nei quali il protagonista solitario sfida lo scatenarsi delle forze della natura, unico e solo artefice del suo destino.





	De Vents et Terres Rouges

 

 

 

_De Vents et Terres Rouges_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sono entrambi fermi sul bordo di una rupe, con il vento tra i capelli mentre in lontananza, sullo sfondo, tuonano grosse nuvole nere e minacciosi cumulonembi carichi d'acqua.

 

Il vento freddo annuncia l'arrivo dell'autunno. L'aria è carica di elettricità e sa di pioggia.

Una tempesta è in arrivo.

 

Due figure sono ferme su una rupe, piccoli puntini neri nella marea di terra ed arbusti, alberi e rovi. Da lontano, nessuno potrebbe riconoscerli.

E, in effetti, non vi è neanche un' anima nel raggio di almeno ottanta chilometri.

Sono persi, direbbe qualcuno, persi nel nulla.

Loro due, vi direbbero che è come tornare a casa.

 

Ai piedi della rupe, semi-nascosta nell'ombra, una tenda si erge, salda contro la tempesta che monta. Loro sperano che non voli via, ma sono sicuri di averla montata bene. Anni e anni di tour ti insegnano anche questo.

 

La figura in primo piano, che si sporge quasi dalla rupe, ha folti capelli ricci e una pelle leggermente arrossata dal sole preso nelle ultime ore. Ha lo sguardo puntato sull'orizzonte, gli occhi neri – due pozzi profondissimi in cui Fabrizio ogni volta si perde – che inseguono qualcosa che solo lui riesce a vedere, un sogno o forse, una canzone. Le sue labbra sono distese in un sorriso che è pura gioia. _Luce_.

 

Ermal guarda in lontananza e Fabrizio lo osserva poco distante mentre sta lì immobile sull'orlo del precipizio, sfidando ogni legge fisica e ogni logica umana. Il contrasto tra la sua figura nera e lo sfondo plumbeo gli ricorda quei quadri del Romanticismo nei quali il protagonista solitario sfida lo scatenarsi delle forze della natura, unico e solo artefice del suo destino.

 

Gli sembra una divinità dell'aria, potente, impalpabile.

Gli sembra che il vento che schiocca e frusta i loro corpi trovi origine dalle sue mani, aperte lungo i fianchi, le dita ben distanziate a raccogliere ogni folata poderosa.

Gli sembra che sia vicinissimo a lui eppure, che appartenga ad un altro mondo.

Si sente ammaliato, incatenato alla sua figura, stregato dal suo fascino così etereo.

Come se in realtà il suo buio non fosse altro che luce.

Come se, anche allungando una mano, non potesse mai raggiungerlo, neanche sfiorarlo.

Eppure, può.

È l'unico al mondo a potersi arrogare quel diritto.

 

E lo ama un po' di più per quello.

 

 

 

 

L'uomo che gli cammina davanti, quella figura che ama così tanto, è in silenziosa contemplazione del luogo in cui si trovano.

Si sono allontanati da tutto e tutti per tre giorni, sapendo di dover dedicare del tempo a loro stessi, volendo e desiderando esser soli, mettere loro due al centro del loro mondo.

Lui conosce ogni curva, ogni piega di quel corpo atletico.

Lui potrebbe descrivere ad occhi chiusi la sua pelle ambrata, i tatuaggi colorati che lo costellano, potrebbe enumerarli in ordine temporale, dirne l'esatta posizione in quella mappa di nei, pieni, vuoti, rughette e cicatrici che è la sua pelle.

 

Potrebbe parlare per ore di quel viso, di quegli occhi che sanno essere dolci e mortalmente seri.

Di quegli occhi che lo conoscono come neanche lui conosce sé stesso.

Di quelle labbra, piene e morbide, talmente soffici che il desiderio di morderle a volte risulta più forte del desiderio di baciarle.

Delle sue mani, eleganti e forti, mani che lavorano, scrivono, suonano. Mani come le sue, segnate dal tempo e dai vizi. Mani che si sono riconosciute ed incontrate ancor prima che loro lo sapessero davvero.

 

Ermal osserva Fabrizio arrampicarsi sul lato della montagna.

Il sentiero è impervio, ma Fabrizio ha il passo svelto, la sicurezza di chi da giovane è stato spericolato e conosce tutti i limiti del terreno e del suo corpo.

La terra rossa gli ha sporcato leggermente la camicia di jeans e il viso, rendendolo simile ad un pellerossa pronto a scendere in battaglia. Il petto, leggermente scoperto, è coperto da nuovi marchi. Ermal è particolarmente soddisfatto del suo lavoro.

 

Continua a guardarlo, quasi lo beve con gli occhi.

Gli sembra sicuro, spigliato. Potente.

Fabrizio gli sembra sempre tante cose, eppure il senso di appartenenza che avverte in quel momento lo sorprende e lo sconvolge.

 

Fabrizio... appartiene a quei luoghi. Forse, neanche lui se ne rende conto o forse, inconsciamente, l'ha sempre saputo e perciò l'ha condotto proprio lì.

 

Lui per Ermal è terra selvaggia, distese infinite, alberi che sopravvivono alle stagioni aride, lui è il sole che secca e contemporaneamente, dona vita. Dona speranza.

Lui è sorrisi, libertà e seconde possibilità.

Essere lì con lui gli fa amare quella natura selvaggia che in un altro momento, se fosse stato solo, l'avrebbe spaventato.

Gliela fa rispettare.

Pensa che senza di lui non avrebbe mai apprezzato così a fondo tutto ciò che li circonda.

 

E lo ama un po' di più per quello.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La tempesta li sorprende abbracciati, nella penombra della loro tenda.

La flebile luce di una lampada illumina i loro corpi, donandogli uno spessore diverso, quasi una parvenza di immortalità.

Un tuono romba in lontananza.

 

“Si sta avvicinando” sussurra Fabrizio nel collo di Ermal. Ha contato i secondi fra il lampo ed il tuono, e sa che la pioggia non tarderà ad abbattersi su di loro.

 

“Allora stringimi più forte” risponde Ermal, tirandoselo addosso.

 

Sono entrambi nudi sotto il sacco a pelo, i loro corpi bollenti nei punti di contatto, le loro mani che si cercano e si trovano, rincorrendosi lungo le loro braccia, stringendosi senza fine.

Ermal porta una mano sulla guancia di Fabrizio, e fa scontrare le loro labbra. Con un sospiro tremolante, apre la bocca, accogliendo la lingua del suo Bizio, leccandola con la sua, succhiandola leggermente e giocandoci piano.

 

Il moro si sposta per andargli più addosso, per essere più vicino. Ermal apre le gambe senza pensarci due volte, accogliendolo contro di sé, su di sé. Lo vuole vicino, il più vicino possibile, fino a quando non ne potranno più e la troppa vicinanza li consumerà dentro come solo la troppa lontananza riesce a fare.

 

Il riccio gli stringe le gambe attorno alla vita, quelle gambe lattee e chilometriche che Fabrizio riempirebbe di baci e leccherebbe in ogni punto, ogni curva e avvallamento. Potrebbe star lì per ore, su quegli arti che ama da morire, farlo venire semplicemente così, venerando il suo corpo in modo totalizzante, assoluto.

Ma nel frattempo sente quelle gambe stringerlo, attorcigliarsi attorno a lui, incitarlo a muoversi, a baciare più a fondo, ad esplorare, ad amare ed a essere amato.

 

Ed è quello che fa, ritornando nell'attimo presente, staccandosi dalla bocca del riccio soltanto per lasciare piccoli baci un po' ovunque sul suo viso. La guancia, poi la fronte, ciascuna delle due palpebre, il mento ed infine il naso.

Gli occhi neri di Ermal adesso sono aperti, e lo guardano curiosi.

Lui ci si perde, in quelle pozze, così scure che è quasi impossibile che esistano.

 

“Amore” sussurra il riccio “Bizio”

 

“Dimmi tutto, amore mio”

 

“Spostati, che voglio fare una cosa per te”

 

 

Trattenendo una risata, Fabrizio si sposta, sdraiandosi accanto ad Ermal.

Il riccio sorride, quel sorriso furbetto che lui tanto ama, e gli scivola addosso, fino a sistemarsi cavalcioni sopra di lui.

Fabrizio è improvvisamente _interessato_ a quello sviluppo imprevisto.

 

Ermal, sentendolo interessarsi, si abbassa piano, gli occhi incollati a quelli del moro. Fabrizio deglutisce a vuoto, sentendosi improvvisamente teso: Ermal non ha fatto niente, eppure lui è eccitato da morire. Il semplice fatto che lo guardi in quel modo, come se fosse affamato e avesse deciso che è lui la sua cena, gli manda in corto circuito il cervello, e gli fa sentire caldo.

Molto caldo.

 

Ermal nel frattempo, si è abbassato, concedendogli una tregua dai suoi occhi, per baciargli il collo, seguendo una scia che lo porta dall'orecchio del moro fino alle clavicole, mordendo e succhiando il lembo di pelle sensibile dietro il padiglione e prendendo tra i denti il lobo, strappando un “ _Ah_ ” sorpreso a Fabrizio.

Arrivato sulle clavicole, le percorre entrambe con la sola punta della lingua, lasciando una scia bollente sulla pelle. Si abbassa ancora, poi, e ci soffia sopra, infrangendo il suo respiro su quella pelle ambrata. Il contrasto tra caldo e freddo fa rabbrividire Fabrizio e sorridere soddisfatto Ermal: in men che non si dica l'avrà ai suoi piedi, pronto a fargli – e a farsi fare – di tutto.

 

La sua corsa prosegue sulla via delle girandole, sulla croce in mezzo al petto, sugli addominali appena accennati e sulle maniglie dell'amore dell'altro, indubbiamente la parte di lui che ama di più.

Ci affonda con tutto il viso, respirando l'odore della pelle del moro, il sapone, il profumo e quel qualcosa di caldo e speziato che era solo Bizio.

Ed considera incredibile come, anche nel bel mezzo del nulla, quell'uomo sia comunque il più profumato che lui abbia mai conosciuto.

 

Le mani di Fabrizio sono arrivate silenziose nei suoi capelli, e stringono i suoi ricci senza tirarli, semplicemente per sentire la sua presenza, per assicurarsi che sia davvero lui a fargli provare quelle sensazioni così profonde, che sia davvero lì insieme a lui e non un mero frutto della sua immaginazione.

 

Ermal lascia un ultimo bacio sul fianco destro di Fabrizio mentre il moro commenta “Me fai sempre il solletico quando me tocchi lì”

La frase fa sogghignare il riccio, quel sorriso che ha il potere di provocare dei brividi lungo tutto il corpo del moro è tornato.

“Anche quando ti tocco qui?” chiede, ed è il ritratto dell'innocenza mentre prende in mano la sua lunghezza, stringendola deciso nel suo pugno.

Fabrizio ansima, forte, e chiude gli occhi quando una scarica di piacere troppo potente ed improvvisa si fa strada nel suo corpo.

Istintivamente, apre le gambe per far accomodare meglio il riccio, e stringe le mani sui suoi capelli. Non può parlare, non quando ha Ermal tra le gambe e le sue mani sul suo cazzo.

È troppo per il suo cervello, che sta dando allegramente forfait.

 

Altrettanto allegramente, ma decisamente troppo piano, Ermal ha abbassato la testa ed ha tirato fuori una punta di lingua, posandola sul membro interessato di Fabrizio.

Ormai è quasi del tutto eretto, e lo sente appesantirsi mentre lo carezza, muovendo con decisione il polso.

Sentendo la lingua di Ermal su di sé, Fabrizio ha riaperto gli occhi: quello è uno spettacolo che non vuol perdersi per nessun motivo al mondo. Anche Ermal lo sta guardando, e i suoi occhi si illuminano quando incrociano i suoi, appena aperti nonostante il piacere che lo attraversa lotti per richiuderglieli.

Con un mezzo sorriso, il riccio si abbassa ancora, aprendo le labbra e guidandolo al loro interno.

Accoglie Fabrizio dentro di sé, tra le sue labbra, e il moro, completamente circondato dal suo calore, mugola e stringe le ciocche nere tra le dita , imponendosi di non muovere i fianchi, di non farlo neanche per scherzo e semplicemente di lasciare che Ermal faccia di lui ciò che vuole.

 

Quando Ermal inizia a succhiare, incavando le guance e muovendo la lingua intorno alla sua punta, Fabrizio urla. Completamente perso nel piacere, perso nel calore di Ermal e nella sua lingua che gli fa vedere le stelle, comincia a gemere, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra dell'altro, e sulla sua gola che, pian piano, si rilassa per accoglierlo sempre più in profondità.

 

Quando Ermal sente la punta di Fabrizio che gli tocca la gola, gli dà un colpetto sul fianco, un tacito incitamento a muoversi. Fabrizio lo coglie al volo e, piano per non rischiare di fargli del male, spinge i fianchi verso l'alto. Ed Ermal lo lascia fare, succhiando tutto ciò che riesce a raggiungere, lasciandosi scopare, lasciandosi usare. Sente la propria erezione tirare fastidiosamente, ma la ignora, concentrandosi solo sul moro, sulla sua lingua che gli preme sulla vena sporgente e sul suo peso in gola, che accoglie come una benedizione.

 

Fabrizio trema sotto di lui, e lo sa di esser vicino, vicinissimo. Ma lui non vuol venire così, non ancora.

Seguendo quel pensiero e un desiderio più grande di quello che vedeva soddisfarsi in quel momento, riesce a strapparsi alle nebbie che lo avvolgono.

 

“Erm... non ancora... te prego”

 

Sussurra, ed Ermal recepisce il messaggio. Con un plop a dir poco osceno si stacca dalla sua erezione, guardandolo con le labbra rosse, i capelli stravolti ed un filo di saliva che ancora unisce la punta del suo cazzo a quella caverna calda ed invitante.

 

A quella visione, Fabrizio pensa che potrebbe venire anche solo così, soltanto perché è Ermal, ed è ridotto così a causa sua.

 

Ed è naturale il “Te prego, scopami” che gli esce dalla bocca, è così naturale che non se ne vergogna, perso com'è in un vortice di piacere e nell'odore del sesso che lentamente invade tutta la tenda. Anzi, continua a ripeterlo, una litania bassa di “Te prego” e “Amore” ai quali Ermal preferisce rispondere con i fatti, non essendo sicuro di resistere un secondo di più.

 

Avere Fabrizio, il suo Bizio, sotto di sé, con i capelli sconvolti, gli occhi grandi e lucidi dal piacere, le iridi ridotte ad un semplice cerchietto, affogate nel nero delle pupille, Bizio il cui cazzo era dentro la sua gola fino a cinque secondi prima e che lo prega, lo implora di scoparlo, beh.

 

Neanche Ermal sarebbe durato a lungo.

 

 

 

“Shh amore, si” gli risponde, allungandosi verso la borsa abbandonata in un angolo della tenda. Non ha bisogno di cercare a lungo poiché, previdente, aveva lasciato il lubrificante e i preservativi nella tasca esterna, e dopo neanche dieci secondi torna vincitore dal suo Bizio.

 

Il moro ne approfitta per accarezzargli le guance e catturare le sue labbra in un bacio dolce, tenero, uno di quei baci che sanno più di mattine e risvegli insieme che di quei momenti dettati dalla passione, ma Bizio non è mai stato un tipo prevedibile ed Ermal sente un improvviso calore sbocciargli nel petto, una tenerezza mista ad amore.

Quando si stacca da lui, lo guarda negli occhi, coprendo le mani con le sue.

“Fai l'amore con me?” gli chiede piano, e il sorriso di Fabrizio a quelle parole potrebbe rivaleggiare con il fulmine più luminoso di tutta la tempesta.

È disarmante e pieno di una gioia che non osa esprimere a parole per paura di rovinarla, e quindi si limita a baciarlo di nuovo, piccoli baci a fior di labbra interrotti da “Si” sussurrati piano, tra uno sfiorarsi e l'altro.

 

Una mano di Ermal va ad aprire la bottiglietta di lubrificante, e si cosparge di una dose generosa le dita, frizionando il gel tra le dita per riscaldarlo.

 

Fabrizio apre un po' di più le gambe, un invito esplicito, ed Ermal ci si accoccola, si sistema, prima di lasciare una scia di baci sul suo stomaco, l'indice che va a stuzzicare il fondoschiena del moro, il sentiero che lo conduce verso quel buco così ben nascosto.

 

Con un dito disegna dei piccoli cerchi sulla pelle, massaggiandola. Poi, piano ma con determinazione, inizia a farsi strada all'interno del corpo dell'altro, inserendo il primo dito e muovendolo.

 

Fabrizio, una mano tra i capelli di Ermal ed un' altra sulla sua erezione, massaggiandola per distrarsi dal fastidio di quell'intrusione, sussurra “Puoi metterne un altro, nun me rompo mica” ed Ermal sorride sulla sua pelle, ritirando il dito e aggiungendone subito un altro.

 

“Non voglio farti male” gli risponde, come gli ha risposto già altre venti, forse trenta volte. Le due dita iniziano a muoversi, a sforbiciare, ad allargare l'anello di muscoli. Quando Ermal aggiunge il terzo, Fabrizio fa una piccola smorfia, ma cerca di far passare subito quel fastidio. Dopotutto sa quel che verrà dopo, e lo vuole, dio se lo vuole.

 

 

Le tre dita vengono estratte dal suo corpo tremolante ed Ermal srotola il preservativo, aggiungendoci su una generosa quantità di gel, perché non è mai troppo, in questi casi.

 

Si stende sul corpo di Fabrizio e il moro gli avvolge le gambe attorno alla schiena, uno specchio della loro posizione precedente.

Lo bacia, ed Ermal ne approfitta. Guidandosi con una mano, entra dentro di lui, la pressione costante e continua delle sue spinte che non lascia scampo alcuno al corpo dell'altro.

 

Fabrizio geme, e lo stringe contro di sé, mentre strizza gli occhi. Non è più un ragazzino, e quel dolore misto a piacere necessita di più tempo per essere assorbito.

Ermal si ferma solo quando è completamente dentro di lui, e aspetta, ansioso, una conferma da parte sua.

“Semaforo verde” gli dice Fabrizio, e lui ride prima di rotolar fuori e spingersi di nuovo dentro, affondando nel calore di Bizio e provando un piacere acuto, totalizzante.

Sente già le punte dei piedi arricciarsi, e sa che non durerà.

 

Le sue spinte sono profonde ma lente, e Fabrizio sente ogni centimetro della sua erezione muoversi dentro di lui, fino in fondo, fino a sfiorare la sua prostata, fino a fargli vedere le stelle.

Alza i fianchi a tempo, andandogli incontro, e sente già il calore alla bocca dello stomaco, segno inequivocabile del suo orgasmo che si avvicina.

“Amò, muoviti” gli dice. Lo sente ovunque e vuole di più, vuole tutto quello che lui può dargli, il suo riccio stupendo che gli ha rivoltato l'esistenza.

 

Ermal lo ascolta, e aumenta la frequenza delle sue spinte, andando più forte, più a fondo. Prende l'erezione di Fabrizio in mano e inizia a pomparla seguendo il ritmo delle sue spinte. Fabrizio gli sta venendo incontro e lui affonda nel suo corpo sempre più, sempre meglio, perdendosi in lui.

Fabrizio ha gli occhi spalancati, le unghie che affondano nei suoi avambracci, e geme sempre più, la testa gettata all'indietro e il corpo inarcato verso l'alto.

 

“Erm- _ah_ \- l”

Con una spinta più profonda delle altre che finisce dritta sulla sua prostata, il suo corpo è scosso da spasmi incontrollabili e Fabrizio viene violentemente sul suo stomaco.

I muscoli interni si contraggono dolorosamente intorno all'erezione di Ermal ed il riccio viene a sua volta, gettandosi tra le braccia del moro e vedendo bianco per una quantità di tempo che non riesce a calcolare.

 

Bizio ha di nuovo una mano tra i suoi capelli, e gli occhi chiusi. L'altra mano è sul suo fianco e si muove su e giù, accarezzandolo pigramente. Un sorriso gli illumina il viso.

Quando apre gli occhi, Ermal lo sta guardando.

“Ti amo” gli sussurra piano, e quegli occhi neri si illuminano a loro volta, contagiati in una felicità appagata che non hanno bisogno di spiegare.

 

“Ti amo anch'io, vecchietto” bisbiglia a sua volta, ed esce piano da lui, guadagnandosi un mugolio a metà tra il fastidio e l'insoddisfatto.

“Che c'è?” chiede poi “Nun sai 'e cose che te farei quando me guardi così” è la risposta.

“Tipo?”

“Eh t'o faccio vede' domani che nun c'a faccio”

Ed Ermal ride, buttando la testa all'indietro “Vedi che ho ragione e che sei un vecchietto?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sono sulla stessa rupe del giorno prima, ma questa volta il panorama è diverso. La tempesta della notte precedente ha spazzato via ogni nube ed ora il cielo è limpido ed il sole splende.

 

Fabrizio ha insistito per prendere le coperte e accoccolarsi lì, all'aperto, sotto quei raggi che baciavano le loro pelli, per godere del tepore e della compagnia reciproca.

 

Più per decenza che altro, si sono rivestiti ed adesso, Ermal lo osservava litigare con l'accendino, una sigaretta tra le labbra e una ancora da rollare che nasceva dalle mani abili del riccio.

Con uno sbuffo, si toglie il filtro dalle labbra per dirgli “Dai qua, faccio io”

Con uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine, Fabrizio gli lascia _quel coso maledetto_ e inclina il viso verso il suo. Dopo due tentativi andati a vuoto, Ermal riusce finalmente a produrre quel minimo di fiamma necessaria ad accendere la sigaretta tra le labbra di Bizio. 

 

Il moro, camicia nera e pantaloncini di tuta, gli occhiali da sole calati sugli occhi e la  _ciospa_ in bocca, è il ritratto della rilassatezza mentre si stende sulla coperta, poggiando il capo sul grembo di Ermal, coperto da un semplice paio di pantaloncini grigi ed una maglietta bianca.

 

Il riccio ne approfitta per passare una mano tra i suoi capelli scuri, accarezzandoglieli dolcemente. La sigaretta, rollata alla perfezione, pende dalle sue labbra sottili, ed un sorrisetto vittorioso si fa largo sulle sue labbra quando riesce ad accenderla al primo colpo.

 

“Na botta de culo” commenta elegantemente Fabrizio, beccandosi poi una botta in testa da parte di Ermal. “Manesco” aggiunge poi, per sfotterlo.

 

“Si beh non te ne lamentavi ieri sera” ritorce subito il riccio

“Seh, se quello era esse' manesco io so' Carla Bruni”

 

“Ma perché fai questi paragoni che adesso ti immaginerò sempre a cantare in francese con una voce del cazzo? E poi sei molto più bello te”

 

Ermal sbuffa sonoramente, un'immagine di Bizio con la frangetta della Carlà che tormentava la sua mente.

“È perché 'o so che te fa schifo, me fa ridere sta cosa”

Fabrizio ride, prima di inarcare il corpo verso di lui “Daje amò, nun te incazzà” dice, e lo bacia con forza, accarezzandogli una guancia.

Ermal vorrebbe davvero rimanere schifato, ma non ci riesce, il solo sentire le labbra di Bizio contro le sue lo fa sciogliere. Ha la sua sigaretta in una mano e l'altra stringe il fianco del moro a sé.

 

Fabrizio decide improvvisamente che di quel momento fumo loro non ne hanno davvero bisogno e con un colpo di reni ben piazzato ribalta le loro posizioni, facendo atterrare Ermal di schiena sulle coperte. Le sue mani sono pronte ad attutire la caduta del riccio, che se le sente tra la schiena ed il terreno e sorride nel bacio, grato per quella piccola premura che in realtà rivelava il profondo amore di Bizio nei suoi confronti.

 

Fabrizio lo bacia con entusiasmo, come se baciandolo tornasse a respirare, come se solo la vicinanza delle loro bocche fosse abbastanza, come se lo volesse mangiare.

 

 

Le sue mani vagano sulla schiena del riccio, e scendono fino al bordo della maglietta leggera, sollevandolo ed insinuandosi al di sotto, andando leggere a seguire i contorni dei muscoli, le vertebre sporgenti. Arrivano alle fossette di Venere, e rimangono lì, a sorreggere salde il loro abbraccio.

 

Ermal alza le braccia, e Fabrizio esegue, liberandolo da quell'indumento ormai di troppo, e affrettandosi a fare lo stesso della sua camicia. Petto contro petto, i due ne approfittano per guardarsi negli occhi, entrambi senza fiato. Le fronti poggiate una contro l'altra, Ermal si sporge per togliergli gli occhiali da sole e ritrovare quegli occhi che tanto ama.

 

Fabrizio gli lascia uno, due, tre baci sulle labbra, e le sue mani ormai vagano sul petto del riccio, seguendo i pettorali, stuzzicando i capezzoli già turgidi e solleticandogli l'ombelico, gesto che fa ridere di gusto Ermal.

 

La sua risata non dura molto perché, un attimo dopo, Fabrizio è su di lui, tra le sue gambe, la faccia premuta contro la sua erezione appena accennata, coperta ancora dai pantaloncini grigi. Le sue mani sono andate a stringersi sul suo fondoschiena, e lui sta _respirando_ Ermal, il suo odore, il suo sapore.

 

Può avvertire il calore della bocca di Fabrizio su di lui, i suoi respiri bollenti sulla pelle che gli provocano brividi potentissimi e alza i fianchi per fargli capire quanto anche i pantaloncini siano diventati di troppo.

 

Sotto, entrambi sono nudi. Non hanno considerato necessario vestirsi di tutto punto nel bel mezzo del nulla ed in quel momento, la cosa gioca decisamente a loro favore.

 

Fabrizio si allunga a baciarlo, facendo allineare i loro corpi e scontrare le loro erezioni, ed Ermal gli getta le braccia la collo, perdendosi nelle sensazioni che solo il suo moro gli fa provare.

 

“Fabrì...”

Ermal sente caldo, caldo ovunque Fabrizio lo tocchi. Il suo corpo sta andando letteralmente a fuoco, e non crede di poter resistere più di tanto prima di avere il moro su di sé, dentro di sé, mentre quelle mani lasciano scie bollenti lungo il loro percorso, stringendo i suoi fianchi, il suo fondoschiena, accarezzandolo ed accendendolo dal piacere.

 

“Shh amore, mi prendo io cura di te”

 

E Fabrizio lo fa, mantenendo quella promessa sussurrata, si sposta il tempo necessario a recuperare i suoi pantaloni e a frugare nelle tasche laterali, recuperando il gel e un preservativo.

“Che c'è? Io te conosco, piccole' ” Si giustifica poi, tornando sul suo riccio “Nun me poi sta' lontano più de tanto”

 

Ermal, gli occhi socchiusi da piacere, completamente abbandonato, è bellissimo contro la coperta scura e la terra rossa che li circonda, sembra ancora più pallido nonostante la leggera abbronzatura guadagnata in quei due giorni, ed è stravolto, arreso alla voglia che ha di Fabrizio.

Vuole che il suo Bizio si prenda cura di lui, e il moro lo sa.

L'ha capito perfettamente.

 

È per quel motivo che non perde altro tempo, si china sul riccio e tira fuori la lingua, leccando la sua apertura con decisione. Ermal non si aspettava una mossa del genere, e porta le sue mani sul capo dell'altro, ansimando forte e lasciando che quella lingua lo lecchi e lo stuzzichi a fondo.

 

La sente entrare in lui, e tira le ciocche corvine che ancora stringe, riportando Fabrizio su e baciandolo con tutto ciò che ha.

 

Mentre lo bacia, lasciando che la consapevolezza di dove sia stata fino a pochi secondi prima quella lingua che ora si intreccia alla sua si faccia strada in Ermal, Fabrizio apre la bottiglietta e si versa una generosa dose di gel sulle mani, frizionandolo per riscaldarlo e rendere il tutto il meno fastidioso possibile per il suo riccio.

 

Si stende su di lui, facendo attenzione a non schiacciarlo con il suo peso, e fa scontrare le loro erezioni. Contemporaneamente, porta un dito alla sua apertura, stuzzicandola con piccoli cerchi e massaggiandola piano.

 

Introduce il primo dito e nel mentre si dedica a costellare di baci, a succhiare, quella porzione di pelle tra il collo bianco latte ed il petto del compagno che sa essere la sua preferita, quella capace di mandargli in pappa il cervello.

 

Gli accarezza l'erezione per distrarlo dal fastidio mentre aggiunge un secondo dito, ed inizia a sforbiciare. Ermal è stretto, strettissimo, così tanto che Fabrizio potrebbe venire anche solo con due dita dentro di lui e la sua bocca su di lui.

 

“Di più!” Ermal spalanca gli occhi di colpo, gemendo un suono lungo e basso, e Fabrizio sa di aver centrato la sua prostata. Continua a spingere mirando a quel punto e lentamente le difese di Ermal cedono, una dopo l'altra. Il terzo dito entra molto più facilmente ed in men che non si dica è il riccio a spingere via l'altro con una litania di “Ti prego” e “Son pronto”.

 

 

 

“BIZIO!”

Il moro entra completamente in lui, ed Ermal urla dal piacere, il corpo inarcato verso l'alto ed il collo proteso verso le labbra di Fabrizio, suo da marchiare, suo da amare.

 

Rimangono fermi, immobili, i loro respiri rotti che si intrecciano, i petti ansanti. Poi, il riccio chiude le gambe attorno al corpo di Fabrizio, e gli pianta i talloni sul fondoschiena, incitandolo a muoversi, a farlo suo.

 

Il moro inizia a spingere, forte e misurato, lasciando solo la punta intrappolata in lui e ritornando dentro subito dopo, fino a sfiorare la sua prostata. Ermal ansima nel suo orecchio, stringendosi forte al compagno, può sentire la sua apertura bruciare mentre il membro dell'altro si fa strada in lui, aprendosi il passaggio con determinazione.

“Bizio, di più” chiede ancora, senza fiato per il moltiplicarsi delle sensazioni.

 

Fabrizio, per tutta risposta, lo abbraccia forte, tirandolo su.

 

Ermal adesso è in braccio al moro e riesce a sentirlo meglio, fino in fondo. Geme nel suo orecchio, prima di alzare i fianchi e ricadere sulla spinta di Fabrizio, spalancando gli occhi e sorridendo alla scarica di piacere che lo travolge.

 

Fabrizio l'ha sempre trovato bellissimo quando sorride nel bel mezzo di una spinta. Allora, ne aumenta l'intensità, stringendo i fianchi di Ermal tra le sue mani, convinto che il giorno dopo avrebbero trovato i segni delle sue dita sulla pelle lattea dell'altro. Il pensiero gli smuove qualcosa dentro, lui ama marchiare quel corpo, prendersene cura, far si che l'altro si sentisse amato, desiderato.

 

Ad ogni spinta, Ermal geme un po' più forte, fino a quando, con un ultimo ansimo, il suo corpo viene travolto da un'ondata di piacere così intensa che non può che riversarsi al di fuori, e lui viene tra i loro corpi abbracciati, chiamandolo mentre l'orgasmo lo colpisce.

 

Fabrizio lo segue a ruota, svuotandosi nel preservativo, il corpo abbarbicato a quello del riccio, il suo nome sulle labbra.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La sera li vede abbracciati davanti al fuoco.

 

Ermal ha addosso una delle camicie di Bizio, e il moro gli passa distrattamente una mano nei ricci.

 

Con un braccio puntato al cielo, il riccio gli indica le costellazioni che riesce a riconoscere, e gli racconta le storie dei personaggi che esse richiamano.

 

Storie di eroi, semplici esseri umani e divinità.

 

Come ciò che loro sono uno per l'altro.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, due note prima di lasciarvi dopo la lettura di questa _cosa_ che non so ben definire. 
> 
> Uno. Si, avevo bisogno dello smut. No, non sono sicura di cosa io abbia scritto, né di come l'ho scritta. Siate clementi, erano anni che non scrivevo scene di sesso. E avendole lette principalmente in inglese molte cose mi lasciavano un po' meh.
> 
> Due, non linkate in qualunque modo questa roba ai diretti interessati, è già abbastanza imbarazzante così. Pls.
> 
> Commentate se vi è piaciuta, o vi ha fatto schifo. Davvero. Ahahahah


End file.
